Miracle
by mizz rukia
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia go on a ski trip. They say they are friends but they know deep in their hearts that That's not true. A new student however arrives and tries to make sure that they stay apart... so she can have Ichigo all to herself.
1. The start of disaster or love?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or it's characters. So please don't sure me!

**Miracle**

**mizzrukia**

ICHIGO'S POV

"You WHAT!" Ichigo screamed to Rukia who was busy reading her manga.

"I told you, I signed us up for that ski trip. We're going there next week," she said, not taking her eyes off her manga. "Why you being so hard headed about this? You know how to ski don't you?"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously. "Of course I know how to ski, but that's not the point! I don't want to go skiing!" Rukia flashed her eyes dangerously.

"Because I want to learn how to ski. And you're going to teach me!" Ichigo frowned angrily. It didn't look like he had a choice. Well, without being beaten anyways. "I'm going for a shower," he said and without waiting for a reply he went.

Water shot down on his skin as he thought. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad. It will give me some time alone with Rukia…_

Ichigo slapped himself. He couldn't believe he actually thought that. These thoughts had a way of creeping up on him a lot lately. He couldn't possibly.. No. Rukia was like a sister to him, he couldn't think that way of a sister. _But she does look good…_

He slapped himself again. He didn't know when the first time these thoughts started entering his brain but he knew it must've been from the heat or that he was sick or something. He did NOT have feelings for Rukia.

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia looked up from her manga. _That was easy for once_, she thought looking at the door. Usually he would say something stupid that deserved a kick. Rukia guessed that it was because she was training him well.

She could hear the water from inside the shower and Rukia stopped herself just in time before she could think of how Ichigo looked naked. Skiing did sound like fun, that's why she had signed them up. It wasn't like they were going alone. Inoue-san, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-san and two friends of Ichigo's that Rukia couldn't remember. All she could remember was that they were stupid beyond measure.

The shower turned off and Rukia started reading her manga. She didn't want Ichigo to think that she was waiting for him to get out, even though that was the truth. The door opened and Ichigo entered.

"Rukia, it's late. We should be going to bed now. School tomorrow remember?"

Rukia shook her head. "This is a good story! Just wait five minutes." She heard Ichigo grumble and she forced herself not to laugh. It was so fun for her to piss him off, he would act like a little kid.

"Ichigo, do you really want to go on the trip? We don't have to go…" she said looking at him thoughtfully. He nodded and Rukia smiled. _I guess he's not such a dinosaur after all…_

**End**

**Ok, well there's the first chapter. You probably didn't like it. But don't worry, next chapter the start will form more fully! . Review please! Sorry it was kind of short.. I'll make it longer if you'd like.**


	2. The New Student

-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or it's characters. So please don't sure me!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story and don't worry, it will get longer from here on in

**The New Student**

**mizzrukia**

ICHIGO'S POV

"Oi! Rukia! Get up!" Ichigo knocked on the closet door hard. What was she doing? Usually it was the other way around. It seemed like she didn't want to wake up. All of a sudden the door flung open revealing a really pissed off Rukia.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOCK SO HARD! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" she shouted, punching Ichigo in the face. He eyed her angrily, massaging his face. He knew better not to argue so early in the morning.

Rukia went out the windowsill and Ichigo stared after her. _Why can't I just love some other girl? Loving Rukia is way too painful!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and Rukia entered the classroom to find that all of their friends were already there. Inoue, Tatsuki and Ishida were playing a hand of cards while Chad leaned against the wall to watch. As soon as they walked in, Keigo and Muzuiro ran towards Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo! Oh, and isn't it the wonderful Kuchiki-chan!" Keigo said giving a wide smile, just to receive a punch hard in the face.

"Stop being an asshole Keigo!" he said and noticed from the corner of his eye that Rukia was smiling. _She looks so beautiful when she's smiling…_

Keigo regained his composure from the hit as Rukia walked off to watch the card game, which, from the look at Inoue's face, was a Ishida lead.

"Ichigo! Why don't you ever let me try to get Kuchiki-san! She's so beautiful… why are you torturing me like this!" Ichigo eyed him angrily. He knew the answer, but he wasn't going to admit it. He had his reputation that he worked on forever.

"It's none of your business why I don't want a friend to be going out with a loser!"

"Aw Ichigo… you never really do care about other people's feelings did you?" Muzuiro said.

Just then the teacher walked in. "Take your seats class!" everyone quickly went to their seats, where Ichigo so happened sits beside Rukia, "okay, we have a new student today. Please welcome Kimura Akina."

A pretty girl, with gorgeous blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked in. She didn't look very friendly but Ichigo noticed Keigo and Muizuro stare at her as if she were a god. If only they knew what a god really was. The only people who the girl didn't seem to have an influence on was himself, Chad and Ishida. All the other guys in the class had their eyes locked on her.

Their teacher turned and faced Akina. "Kimura-chan you may sit… beside Orihime-chan. Orihime raise your hand please."

A girl with long red hair raised her hand ecstatically with her wide smile planted on her face. Akina walked towards her gracefully and sat beside her. _Well, _thought Ichigo, _at least Keigo and Muizuro will finally leave Rukia alone. They'll be too busy being idiots and going after this girl. _

AKINA'S POV

Akina stared around the class. She was disappointed. There weren't many guys that she could make their lives miserable. There were some good looking guys, especially the orange haired guy, but even he could have some improvement. The only thing that really attracted her to him was that he never seemed to show expression. She knew this place would be hell, especially when she was sitting beside Mrs. Goody-two-shoes who acted as if she never had a bad day in her life.

There were some perks though. Guys seemed to trail after her. Not like she never experienced it before, but this was more to bear. A guy named Keimo? Kei- something or another kept trailing her like he was some lost puppy. There were only 3 guys who didn't seem to like her. A tall, muscular guy, a blue haired nerd looking guy, and the orange haired guy. Akina smiled, she always liked a challenge. One of those three were going to be hers… but which one?

The teacher babbled on and on and on about stuff she neither knew nor cared about. All she wanted to do was go home and wreak some havoc. The lunch bell rang.

"Come Kimura-chan!" Inoue said, taking her hand and dragging her along. _Here we go…_ Akina thought miserably.

Bringing her to some shade below the tree, they sat down where some other girls were sitting already.

"Hi Inoue!" a girl yelled, waving. _Oh no… not another one like her!_

"Kimura-chan, this is Tatsuki, she's one of my friends. You'll have a great time with us!" they sat down when a raven-haired girl with violet eyes came running towards them wearing a flowery dress, "oh! And there's Kuchiki-chan!" Akina recognized her as the one who sat beside the orange haired guy. She grinned. Maybe this was the opportunity to find out more about them.

The girl finally made it over and Akina noticed that she had a scratch that was bleeding on her cheek. "Sorry you guys! I had to go do something!" she sat down and smiled at the group, then turning toward Akina she said "oh! You're the new girl! Welcome!"

Akina fake smiled. "Thanks. I think I'll really enjoy it here!" _Yeah right…_

"Kuchiki Rukia! Where were you? Were you running off with Kurosaki-kun again?" Inoue accused the girl.

Rukia blushed. "Um. No. I had to go to the office." _She's not the best liar, _Akina could tell as she was one of the best out there. But it seemed like the girls already knew the truth.

"Yeah, sure Kuchiki-san. We all know that you and Kurosaki-kun have a little something going on that you're not telling us about. It's obvious. You guys spend about 99 of the time together!" Tatsuki replied.

Akina made a false voice, "Oh, who's Kurosaki-kun? Is he in our class?" Inoue nodded.

"It's that really tall guy with orange hair. You probably seen him. Grumpiest person you will ever meet, that's for sure. Except when it comes to Kuchiki-san!" The raven haired girl blushed again. "We're only friends!" she stated. All the girls shook their head.

_So. He is taken then. By this girl. Well, we'll see about that. Kimura Akina never backs down from a challenge. Kuchiki Rukia, you'd better watch out. Something's going to happen that you'd never expect…_

**Shuuryou…**

**Well there's the second chapter! Hope you guys all like it. Made it longer… see? I promised! Ahaha. Well reviews please! Btw… supposedly shuuryou means end. **


	3. The Beginning of Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or it's characters. So please don't sue me!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! sigh I finally notice my spelling mistakes AFTER I send it in…. I'm going to have to recheck it like a million times now..

AHHHH im srry teara! sigh course she don't act like that… ahaha… ill change it.. Thanx

**The Beginning of Hell**

**mizz rukia**

AKINA'S POV

Akina lied down on her bed with her eyes closed. Her room was very large with wooden floors and pink wallpaper with flowery designs. She placed a hand on her forehead. What a start of a new school. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were the lives she was going to ruin this time around. She grinned at the thought.

Akina was always used to this. Bitter with her father's inability to keep a job, she kept moving from house to house in order for him to get a new job, which meant she never stayed in one place too long. There was no point in trying to make new friends because her heart would shatter when she found out they were moving yet again. It wasn't something she always enjoyed feeling. So having this hatred against someone would make the move a lot easier. At least no one would ever forget her.

Now, what could she do to ruin their lives? First of all, she had to get the pretty girl out of the way so she could have Ichigo all to herself. That was all too easy. The raven haired girl seemed like with one ounce of meanness she would be out of the picture. The part that Akina was really worried about was how she was going to get Ichigo to fall in love with her hard enough to crush his heart for good. Her charm usually worked, but this guy didn't seem the type to fall in love at all, let alone that girl.

_What's so special about her anyways? Nothing. _She answered herself. There was nothing that girl had that Akina didn't. There must have been something however, if that moody guy saw something in her.

All Akina had to do was make sure she could keep that girl away long enough to see what he was really missing, and she knew just what to do. The bus ride to the ski lodge was 3 hours, which was plenty of time for him to see what he was missing. All she had to do was get to school early enough to sign herself up with him. _They wouldn't go to school early… the teacher only told me that tomorrow he was going to have a list out. _Akina laughed to herself. Teachers were so gullible. He wanted her to know earlier so she could find a partner early, everyone else could wait. Well, it was good for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo walked down the street yawning. The sun had just gotten up just minutes ago creating eerie shadows along the street. He had no idea why he actually agreed to getting up early. But as soon as Rukia had said she was leaving to school early so she could have time to go to the library before class, he couldn't leave her alone. Especially when this was the time people were out on the street causing trouble. Ichigo knew very well that Rukia could defend herself, it's just he didn't want her to be left in that situation.

He turned to Rukia who was walking with a big smile on her face.

"Rukia! How can you get up so early! I bet only 10 people are actually up at this time. Who says the school will be even open?" He was always impatient in the mornings.

"I didn't ask you to come!" she said angrily.

"I can't let you walk alone out here by yourself." Ichigo said, not believing he actually did. Rukia was sure to know his feelings for her now! How could he have even said that? He could have kicked himself.

Rukia didn't really catch on however. "You know very well I can defend myself," she said haughtily. Ichigo loved that she was so stubborn. She actually looked cute.

"Ha!" Ichigo said, and Rukia didn't answer. He was pretty sure she could hear it, but he supposed she was just ignoring him.

They reached the school soon after that and to Ichigo's shock, the school was open. "I'm just going to drop my bag inside the classroom… okay?" Rukia asked, and not even waiting for an answer she headed down the hall towards the classroom. Ichigo sighed. Not like he was going to have a choice and let her.

The both of them reached a classroom and saw a sign on the door. "To the students of this classroom…" Rukia read. The letter said that whenever anyone had a partner to sit with on the bus to go sign the form inside the classroom.

"So… we're going to be partners right?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded and smiled. Ichigo sighed. There goes his reputation. There was no way anyone wouldn't let him live this down.

They entered the classroom where Rukia headed to her seat to drop off her stuff and Ichigo signed the form that was posted against the wall. _Well, it's certain. I will be spending more time with her!_ Ichigo smiled at the thought. Who cared if he always spent his time with her? There wasn't anything wrong with that.

-------------------------------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

"Ok class! I trust that all of you now have a partner!" the teacher asked them loudly. She glanced at Akina who looked very angry. Rukia had no idea why she didn't trust this girl, but she didn't. There was something different about her. She recalled the previous day while they were eating lunch. She had a fake voice. Rukia knew very well since she never really used her real voice either. Nobody knew her for real except the people at Soul Society… and Ichigo…But that wasn't the point. _She's hiding something… and I'm going to find out what it was. _

"Kuchiki-san… will you PLEASE pay attention?" the teacher said. He was right in front of her looking down upon her. She looked up shocked that she hadn't noticed. "Sorry sir." she said shamefully.

"As I was saying," the teacher continued, "Kimura-san still does not have a partner. Inoue, would you please be her partner?" Inoue nodded excitedly and Rukia saw that Akina looked more than angry. She looked as if she loathed Inoue.

_What is it about her? It seems as if she doesn't like anyone. But why put up such a fake front? _Rukia pondered this for a while, before…

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!" the teacher yelled.

-------------------------------------------------

AKINA'S POV

_That little brat spoiled it for me! _Akina thought to herself angrily. Everything about her was annoying to her. Her little smile. Her flowery dresses. How she and Ichigo would walk home together. She needed to find out where this girl lived.

So she followed the both of them. Down the roads and everything. They didn't show any signs of affection except they looked like they were in deep conversation. _Psh. What kind of girl has a guy and doesn't show it? This girl must be from the moon. I'll show Ichigo how it's really like to have fun._

The only thing that was strange was that they never left each other. No where did they part ways. Akina was getting tired of sneaking behind them in the bushes, ruining her designer clothing, while Rukia was out there with the guy she was soon to be with, looking her perfect little self. Even though she wasn't perfect. Her herself was supposed to be.

They kept walking until they reached a house that had a clinic below. Akina was pretty sure this was Ichigo's house because she had heard that pathetic Inoue talk about how he lived over a clinic. But why was Rukia with him? If they were "only friends", why would they be going to his house? Akina watched in shock as she saw Rukia climb the tree and jump into a window while Ichigo opened the front door to get in. _How strange…_

------------------------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

"Darn it Ichigo, we were almost late!" Rukia said haughtily to Ichigo. "Why do you always have to rely on me to wake you up?"

"Because you usually do! Why would I have thought you would've woken up late?"

"I was packing last night! I didn't sleep when I usually do!"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO PACK RUKIA? YOU DON'T HAVE THAT MANY POSSESSIONS!"

They were running and saw the bus in view and they raced towards it. They quickly put their luggage in the bottom of it and snuck onto the bus without anybody knowing it. They walked down the aisle to the last seats and sat down. Of course she was going to be getting the window.

When they sat down the driver walked onto the bus. "Hi, I'm your driver for this journey" and he gave a long boring talk about eh equipment and how to work it. He explained what buttons to use for heat and air-conditioning. How to turn on the TV, and where the blankets were stored. He also told them where the videos were and how to put them in the mini DVD player the pairs had.

After the talk and the bus started going, everyone was enjoying themselves with taking out the movies and examining them. They were all old ones that people have either already seen or had never even heard of them. Most of the kids were soon sound asleep while Ichigo and she decided to watch a movie, since she had never seen one in her life. _Why are these movies, I think that's what they're called, so boring? What's the point of them? _She soon slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

ICHIGO'S POV

She had fallen asleep. Ichigo assumed that movies just weren't her thing. But the thing that really made him nervous at the moment was that Rukia had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He just couldn't relax. Her hair framed her face angelically and he couldn't wake her up when she looked so peaceful.

_I guess now my reputation is finally ruined…_

It did feel nice however, with her warm body on his. He had never been this close to her before and he loved it. Her petite frame fit nicely in his arms. Ichigo reached and took out the blanket and put it on top of her.

Ichigo looked up and saw Keigo smirking in his direction. Had he seen the softness of his eyes while he was viewing her? He quickly hardened them so it appeared he didn't look too happy. But he guessed Keigo didn't believe him. Ichigo turned his head quickly and saw the look on the new girl's face. Was her name Akimi? Well, it was something like that anyways. But what annoyed Ichigo was how annoyed her face looked when she had seen Rukia lying on him. Was it jealous in her gaze? He couldn't tell. The only thing he knew was that whatever her name was either very strange or she was different. Ichigo didn't worry about it much anymore. He laid his head back and he too fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia woke up to see her head was moving up and down. "What the hell…" she began when she looked up. _Oh My God! I fell asleep on him!_ Rukia blushed and then a thought came to her. _Wait a minute… why didn't he move me?" _She couldn't dwell on the thought for long though, because the bus had stopped.

"ICHIGO! WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!"

Ichigo stirred. Was that a smile on his face? She shook the idea. He should be furious, not happy that she had fallen asleep on him. Unless…

"Come on class! Wake up! We're here!" the teacher said loudly and people around them were slowly waking up. After a couple minutes, they all had gotten off of the bus to see a spectacular site. A huge lodge stood in front of them, snow surrounding them everywhere and mountains were in the background making the view look as if it were from a postcard.

The class all entered it and saw that it had many couches surrounding the area. There was a warm fire in a grate and also there was a counter where Rukia guessed was where they could go and buy some hot chocolate and food.

"Welcome everybody. The rooms are up the stairs. You guys have already been assigned where you are going to sleep. Come here and I will tell you where you guys are going to be bunking with."

They all found out within a couple minutes who they were with. She was with Tatsuki, Inoue and Akina. _Time to find out Akina's hidden agenda…_

**Shuuryou…**

**Well there's the third chapter! Hope you guys all like it. I don't know how I can make Akina so evil? oO. Well reviews please! Was this one too long? Ahhh… so confusing!**


	4. Rukia Learns to Ski?

-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or it's characters. So please don't sue me!

Thank you to all reviewers! And thanks for your input. It really means a lot to me! I was scared before I actually wrote this that no one would like it S. I guess I turned out to be wrong ahaha. The funny thing is, I'm writing about a skiing trip when I've never skied in my life S. ahaha Teara rukia changes him P. Also, to chikarin-chan yep he admits it ahaha.

**Rukia Learns to Ski?**

**mizz rukia**

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo had his ski equipment on and he was ready to go. He walked out into the bright sunlight that had spread over the glistening snow. The air was kind of chilly, but not too much. Perfect skiing conditions. He had skied several times in his life, when he used to go with his mom. They went several times after her death but it just wasn't the same without her.

Rukia came out of the lodge and she looked very tired already. It was probably because she wasn't used to wearing so much gear at once. Rukia saw him from where she was. "ICHIGO! YOU'RE HELPING ME LEARN TO SKI!" She was trying to get to where Ichigo was with much difficulty.

"You bitch! Who says I was going to help you?" He said angrily. "I did!" She hollered back. A voice had just broke them up.

"Ichigo! Come over here please!" the teacher said. Ichigo looked at Rukia angrily but she didn't look like she was mad. She looked satisfied with herself. _Arg… why is she always able to get what she wants?_ He then walked towards the teacher.

"Alright Ichigo. I want you to teach Akina-san how to ski. She's never seen snow before so she's not used to it. I'll send Keigo up to be with Kuchiki-san." Ichigo turned and saw the smiling face of Akina. She looked extremely beautiful with her long hair silky smooth and her nice body in a ski uniform.

"Yay! I get a good skiier to teach me!" She smiled even wider showing her straight very white teeth. Ichigo grumbled. "Well let's get move on then." Ichigo especially hated that Keigo was the one who was going to show Rukia how to ski. It was supposed to be special for them…

He looked up at the hill and saw Rukia staring at him and Akina. _I've got to explain it to her later. _

"Come on Ichigo! Teach me!" _How annoying is this girl… and I thought Rukia was annoying!_

----------------------------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia couldn't believe it. There Ichigo was, with that blonde bimbo, when he was supposed to be teaching her how to ski. Of all the nerve. Rukia couldn't help feeling very sad at this though. No matter how angry she was, just from that she knew that Ichigo liked the blonde. Well, why shouldn't he. She was very pretty, and she could give Ichigo everything he wants. _I can't give him anything. It just wouldn't work out. _

Rukia was about to have tears stream down her face when she saw Keigo come up the hill. "Hey Kuchiki-san! I'm here to teach you ski because Ichigo decided to take my woman away!"

Rukia frowned. Now she was stuck with this idiot. She couldn't wait to give Ichigo a good hard kick.

"Ichigo will never let me have anyone! Not you… and now not Akina! What kind of a friend is he? He wants me to be doomed for life!" Keigo whined on and on.

_Did she hear right? Keigo wants me? And Ichigo won't let him try to get me? Does this mean… no! It can't be. I just saw with my very eyes that Ichigo would never want me. _

--------------------------------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia hadn't seen Ichigo that day and she was thankful for it. She couldn't face him. To her, it had seemed that he had betrayed her, even though he never really had. Who ever said that they could be in a relationship ever? She knew better than that, it was just an empty dream that would never happen. That didn't stop her from being upset and angry at him though. Just then, however, Ichigo came running.

"Oi! Rukia! Get over here. I want to talk to you!" Rukia turned, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. She had too much pride for that. _I can't believe I am at mercy to a human!_

"Rukia. Sorry about today but - "

"What Ichigo! What! You didn't even say you were going to be her partner! You just left me there with Keigo! Is that what you're sorry about? Because it didn't look like it!"

And off she went running. Away from her emotions. Away from the life she wished she could have, and running away from her foolishness. How could she think they could have something?

---------------------------------

"Rukia-chan! Are you okay?" Inoue asked when Rukia entered the room. She had stopped crying but there were still red marks on her face. Everyone seemed to look concerned except for Akina. _What is with this girl? _

"No, I'm okay. It's nothing." Rukia said putting on her fake smile.

"Was it that Ichigo? Because if it was…" Tatsuki said, slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. They all laughed.

"No, it's okay Tatsuki. It wasn't about him."

They all smiled and then turned to Akina. "Akina? Why were you with Ichigo?" Inoue asked thoughtfully. Rukia knew that all the girls thought Rukia and Ichigo were perfect for each other, and Rukia guessed they hoped that it had nothing to do with loving him.

"Oh, it was nothing," Akina said, with that fake smile Rukia knew too well, "the teacher just said that he should teach me since he's so experienced."

Inoue gave a sigh. And then -

The screech of a hollow, the beep on her cellphone. Rukia stood up looking very serious. "Gotta run!"

Rukia ran down the hall where the voice of Inoue trailed after her, "Where are you going?"

She kept running and running outside where there seemed to be a snowstorm. It would be hard to fight the hollow in this weather.

_Maybe I should ask Ichigo for help…No! I don't need him. I can do this without him. I don't need him for anything!_

_--------------------------------------_

ICHIGO'S POV

_Damn that bitch! I don't do anything wrong and she makes me feel like shit. Now I've got to go talk to her to get that fucking idea in her head that it wasn't my fault!_

Ichigo reached the room that Rukia was in and knocked. He heard a lot of girls laughing inside and then it suddenly got quiet. Akina had opened the door and she smiled when she saw him. "Oh! Ichigo! Thanks for today's lesson. Tomorrow again right?"

"Where's Rukia?" he said, ignoring Akina's question. She looked absolutely shocked. Inoue then came to the door. "Oh! Kurosaki-kun! Rukia went out. She didn't say where she was going."

_Hollow…_

Ichigo spun around and ran down the stairs and outside into the storm. _God Rukia, how stupid are you? You and you're damn pride!_ It took him a while before he actually saw her, in the hand of a hollow.

"She smells so good. I must eat her." Ichigo ran up to the monster.

"Hey! You! Ugly! Drop her right now you dumbass! It's me you want!" the hollow looked at Ichigo once, and no doubt smelling his spirit power, he dropped Rukia and Ichigo caught her. She was bleeding heavily from several wounds and was unconscious. Searching for the glove in Rukia's pocket, he was running because the hollow started chasing him. He found the glove, put it on, and pushed through himself just as Rukia usually did.

His spirit came shooting out and he caught his body. He placed it in the snow knowing he would surely be sick at the very least once he had finished with this hollow.

"Come and get me asshole!" Ichigo said, pulling out his soul slayer and holding Rukia in his other arm. Blood poured out of her leaving marks in the snow. The hollow came towards him and Ichigo jumped, and broke the mask with his soul slayer.

The hollow disappeared.

Ichigo went and slid into his body which was frozen. He slowly picked Rukia up and started running, carrying her to the warmth. Her wounds by the looks of it were severe and she needed to get help fast.

**Shuuryou…**

**Sorry it took so long to write. Been having writer's block. (. **


	5. Painful Injuries

-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or it's characters. So please don't sue me! Thanks to every reviewer! I really appreciate it! I will try to keep all the stories long for you guys! . Sigh… why is it that whenever I check my work once or twice I never find mistakes? I'll have to check a million times. Sorry about that everyone! I do not know how often I can update at the moment because of my exams…

**PAINFUL INJURIES**

**mizz rukia**

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia was lying down on the bed. She wasn't allowed going anywhere due to her injuries. Not that she wanted to go anywhere at the moment. She had too much on her mind that she would never take her mind off.

_The new girl…she's not who she seems to be. Nothing at all. But what does she want? _Rukia thought to herself. Akina always acted as if everything was perfect and nothing seemed to be wrong with her but she knew. Just looking into her eyes she could tell that there was a lot of pain in her life. Could she see it in Rukia? _It's possible_, she thought.

_It looks as if Ichigo loves her. Lately he's been with her everywhere. And yesterday - _she broke off, tears starting to swell in her eyes. _When he saved me… it seemed like he was rescuing her. Not that it was his duty. But that he wanted to. _Rukia laughed at this. _When does Ichigo actually do things for other people? I'd might as well leave this place. I ruined his life already, why make it worse? He doesn't need me. So why do I stay?_ But Rukia knew the answer already. _Because I love him. Emotions that I never want to feel I'm feeling. And look at me. I'm in so much pain. _

Just then Ichigo opened the door and walked in, causing Rukia to sit up abruptly. Pain shot through her tiny frame. _I didn't notice how much pain I was actually in._ Ichigo ran to her.

"You okay?" She nodded. "God Rukia, why do you have to be so stupid. First you go out to fight that hollow all by yourself. And now you're trying to get up and make yourself bleed again!"

"I didn't mean to!" she challenged back, still sitting upright.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said pushing her back down on the bed. Rukia glared at him.

Ichigo laid down on the bed beside her. "Anyways, I came in here to say I'm sorry about yesterday. The teacher said that I was supposed to teach Akina, so technically it wasn't my fault. So, forgive me?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo shocked. "You come in here. Yell at me. Push back down on the bed. To ask me to forgive you? Personally I think you -"

Ichigo put his hand over her mouth. He was on his side now. Rukia felt her heart pounding in her chest. _Can Ichigo here it?_ Ichigo removed his hand and started leaning forward. _He's going to kiss me!_ Rukia thought wildly, when -

"ICHIGO! You're supposed to teach me how to ski! Teacher said so!" Akina was in the doorway panting. It appeared that she had been running. Her hair wasn't so sleek anymore and her face wasn't angelic, it was all red.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. _Is it disappointment on his face?_ He then got up. "Get better Rukia," he said not turning towards her. He slowly walked to the door and shut it behind him.

---------------------------------------------

AKINA'S POV

_That was lucky! They were so closed to kissing. I can't believe I haven't gotten him yet! Arg, this is so frustrating. What does she honestly have that I don't? It must be something. Not many men pass up me. Unless Ichigo's blind. Or lacks a detector to show who is beautiful. If anyone liked that Kuchiki bitch he must have. I have to be much more careful now. I never knew that their relationship was that strong yet so secret. _

It was late at night in the lodge. She hadn't wanted to go up to her room to have all those girls giggling and she had to fake it. _How can they all be so happy? It's inhuman. There's too much shit in this world to be happy. _

The warm toasty fire had been keeping her warm but now it seemed like it was dying slowly in the grate.

_How DID Rukibitch get that hurt? There was nothing around that could have hurt her. The teacher said it was a stray animal but how likely is that to happen? And that look on Ichigo's face when he saw that she was hurt. He even rescued her. How did he know she'd be outside? I don't think anyone knows the depth of their relationship. I don't even know if I can break it - _

_WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? Of course I can break them up. It's just going to be harder than I expected it to be._

----------------------------------------

INOUE'S POV

Inoue knocked on the door of Rukia's new room and heard a "come in" from inside. She opened the door to see Rukia covered in bandages, laying above the covers and reading a manga.

"Hey Kuchiki-san! How are you doing?" Inoue said with a bright smile.

"I'm doing fine. No pain no gain, like they say." Rukia smiled back.

"Not this kind of pain. Whatever that animal was could have killed you!" Inoue said, worriedly.

Rukia laughed. "I don't even remember what that animal was. I couldn't see it I don't think. It came from behind."

Inoue smiled weakly. "At least you're okay. Anyways Rukia. We're going to be bussing to the city! We're going to be in a hotel and everything!"

Rukia didn't reply. She was staring out the window deep in thought. She wasn't paying attention. "Kuchiki-san? Hello! Kuchiki-san!" Rukia broke out of it and paid her full attention to Inoue.

"Sorry Inoue-san. What were you saying?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I was just saying we're going to the city tomorrow by bus! It's going to be amazing!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Are you serious? The city? That's going to be fantastic!" Inoue nodded and gave her a big smile.

"Do you need help packing? You must need it. There's no way you can finish with your injuries!" Rukia shook her head. "No, I'll manage. Don't worry about it!" she said. Inoue looked at her with a worried glance. "I'm serious!" Rukia insisted.

"Alright Kuchiki-san. Do you want me to stay with you?" Rukia shook her head once again. "Go skiing! That's what the trip is for!" Inoue smiled and walked toward the door.

"Have fun Kuchiki-san!" she turned and was about to go out when she turned back to Rukia. "You know. Kurosaki-kun was never like the way he is now. Well, not since after - but ever since you've come, he seems changed." Inoue then went out the door and shut it.

----------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

It was midnight. Rukia was lying in her bed thinking. _Was Inoue serious? Ichigo wouldn't change just because of me. _

Thoughts like this had been haunting her for the entire afternoon and now well into the night. Sitting up and wincing with pain, Rukia got up out of bed and slowly but surely made it to the door.

She went outside to the hall. Little lights were glowing all down the hall but there was no sign that someone was asleep. She walked down the hallway, clutching her painful side. She saw a door by the end of the hall that said, "Lodge Roof, No Enter" and Rukia made her way towards it. She opened the door, which was surprisingly not locked. Painfully walking up the stairs, Rukia saw the light up above, a starry sky.

When Rukia finally made it to the roof, she gasped, which caused her to wince in pain. The scene was beautiful. There were leading up the ski hill and it made the snow glistening. It was pretty cold outside, but Rukia found it soothing due to the bustling heat inside of the lodge. Rukia sat down on the roof only wearing her pajamas and her bandages.

_This is a beautiful sight. If only I could look at it with Ichigo… then we can have that kiss he was about to give me…_

**Shuuryou…**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Lol.. I tried to keep it as long as I could until I know what I need for next chapter. Reviews again PLEASE! Ahaha. **


	6. Dressing To Impress

-1**Disclaimer:** Finally got it done! Well, you know the drill. Bleach is not mine... never. Now read the story!

**Dressing To Impress**

**mizz rukia**

RUKIA'S POV

"Rukia! Get up! You're going to be late for the bus!" Rukia woke up with a start to see Akina directly above her.

"Oh, thanks Akina." Rukia said gratefully. She saw that her bandages were soaked with blood which meant that the wounds had opened once again, probably due to the cold.

"Wow, you truly are stupid. I have no idea what Ichigo sees in you at all. Surprised he doesn't like me. But don't worry, he will." Akina smirked. Rukia couldn't believe what she has heard. _Akina's trying to take Ichigo away from me? No. It's not possible…_

"Oh come on Rukia. Not like you haven't realized. You can't be that stupid. No matter how much you look like you are. Ichigo is going to be mine. And I don't care if it means you'll be pained in the process. You're going down bitch! I know you're not what you pretend to be. And I'm going to find out what it is!"

Akina started heading towards the doors. "You better watch your back Rukia. You have no idea what Kimura Akina can do. And I don't think you want to find out. Just watch yourself." She disappeared leaving Rukia by herself. She felt the searing pain of her injuries and she slowly got up.

Rukia met up with the teacher part way to the room. "Kuchiki-san! Get over here! We have to treat your wounds!" Rukia came with him gratefully and she got her bandages fixed, even though there was much pain involved. _So, Akina knows something. But how much does she know? I knew there was something different about her, but nothing as bad as this. _

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Rukia heard Ichigo running up to meet her. Rukia nodded. "You weren't stupid enough again and try to fight a hollow without me right?" Ichigo said, looking at her seriously. Rukia shook his head and he looked relieved, until Rukia said, "I just slept on the roof." She then received a punch to the head.

"Are you stupid Rukia! Just because you're a Shinigami doesn't mean that you can survive everything!"

"Ichigo! What are you trying to do to me? You don't want me to get hurt yet you punch me in the head?" She kicked his face.

"You bitch!"

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! Stop fighting!" the teacher said.

------------------------------------------------

AKINA POV

Akina scowled at Rukia and Ichigo fighting. She knew it was definetly love. Didn't people say you always fought with the people you love? She was definetly not getting Ichigo's attention that was for sure. Nothing she did seemed to have an affect.

Rukia looked as if what she had said to her this morning didn't faze her at all. Akina smiled. _Well, she does look weak, but I guess the little princess needs more to shut her up. Well we'll see who gets the last laugh. _

Akina leaned her head back on the seat of the bus. _This is going to be great, _she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo glared at Rukia as they got onto the bus. They walked towards the back and Ichigo grunted, getting upset because now he had to sit with her on the bus. Rukia slid in between the seats so she could sit by the window.

"Bitch! You knew I wanted to sit beside the window!" Ichigo pushed Rukia out of the way and sat down next to the window.

"Ichigo! Don't just push me out of the way! You could have just asked!" Rukia said, punching Ichigo at the side of his face.

"Arg... like that would have done anything! You would have just sat there on purpose just to get me mad!"

Rukia sat down, trying to control her temper as Ichigo closed his eyes.

_Why am I always so mean to her? I know I love her. But since when has it been that when you love some one you become an asshole towards them? _Ichigo thought along these thoughts all the way to the new hotel. He also had some thoughts about how cute she was, but he shoved those out of his mind as soon as he realized what he was thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RUKIA'S POV

The new hotel was more glamorous than the last. Rukia gazed around it, shocked at how accomplished humans were. Rukia hadn't been in the human world very long so she never knew there was such a beautiful building.

All the girls unpacked in a huge room with a bed for each of them. The sheets felt as if they were silk and Rukia wished she could just go to sleep right then in the morning... with Ichigo. Rukia blushed at the thought and started to unpack quickly so she could have conversations with the girls to take her mind off of him.

"So Kuchiki-san, you're going to the dance tonight right?" Inoue asked her. Rukia blanked. _Dancing? How come I never knew of this?_ Rukia thought to herself. She smiled. "Oh, yes I'm going." she said, contemplating what she was supposed to wear.

Akina's eyes widened, "A dance? Are you serious? Oh my gosh! I've got to go shopping! I don't have anything to wear!" Akina said. All the girls stared at Akina. They never knew she was even interested in such things and now she talked that way. All the girls looked puzzedly at her, wondering what other secrets she was hiding. Except Rukia. She knew exactly what Akina was planning: to take Ichigo away. _No way I'm going to allow him to fall into her trap._

Rukia was always thinking about whether or not she should tell Ichigo about Akina's secrets. But what would she say. "Hey Ichigo. Akina wants to take you away from me?" It sounded stupid.

"All right. So how about we all go shopping now together?" Inoue asked. Tatsuki laughed. "Nah. I'm not going to go." Rukia nodded. "I'll go with you Inoue!"

Inoue smiled. "All right! How about you Akina-chan? Are you going to come?" Inoue asked.

Akina shook her head, her beautiful hair swishing gracefully behind her. "No. I prefer to do my shopping alone. Thanks anyways," she gave a huge fake smile, grabbed her purse, gave a smirk to Rukia, and walked out of the door. Rukia glared at her figure leaving the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, they were at a mall.

"Come on Kuchiki-san! Let's go." Inoue said.

Inoue didn't have any trouble finding her dress. It was a flowery pink dress that came just below her knees. It was beautiful. Rukia however, didn't think she looked good in any of the dresses she tried on. They all seemed like the looked better on someone who had a better body. How could she ever be confident if she felt like a doll inside a woman's dress?

They shopped at many stores. Eventually, they came to one dress. It was a black dress, that came just above the knee. The top was a halter. Rukia changed into it as soon as Inoue saw it. Rukia came out nervously, not knowing if it looked good. She hadn't even looked at the mirror inside the changing room in fear of the dress rejecting her.

"Oh wow! Kuchiki-san! You look gorgeous!" Inoue squealed. Rukia turned and looked at the mirror and her mouth dropped. She looked amazing in this dress! She couldn't believe it. The dress fit her curves just right and the dress was great for her petite figure. _I hope Ichigo will like this!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo and the guys walked into the mall. None of the guys ever really shopped for anything like this and they were all at lost.

"I definetly need something that will impress Akina-san. She is so hot!" Keigo said happily. Muizero nodded his head, his eyes becoming like stars. "I agree Keigo, she will look amazing for the dance tonight. How about you Chad?"

Chad looked down, "no one. This isn't my thing. Ishida?"

Ishida pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and he blushed. "Um.. I'm actually thinking of asking..." and he trailed off.

"Come on Ishida! Who are you thinking of asking?" Ishida blushed even redder and he said something that sounded a lot like Inoue.

All the guys laughed at him hard except for Ichigo and Chad.

"You're thinking of asking Kuchiki-san aren't you Ichigo?" Keigo asked him, grinning.

Ichigo glared at him. "Shut up Keigo! I am not planning on asking Kuchiki-san! I'm not asking anyone!"

He folded his arms on his chest. _You know you want her Ichigo, why don't you just admit it? _

After many hours, they all got their outfits. Ichigo got a nice shirt, Keigo got a Zorro costume, Muizero got a tux, and Ishida had no idea what to get so he got nothing.

Let the dance begin.

**Shuuryou…**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I wasn't sure if I was going to keep going with the series because I am so busy but many people wrote to me asking me to please make time. It took me a while but I think it's pretty good. Thanks guys for inspiring me. Let the dance begin! Oh, I also would like to know where you want this story to go. I was thinking eventually to make it R rated but it's all up to my readers. Don't leave your idea in the reviews please. Please send me a message. Thank you very much.**


	7. The Dance

-1**Disclaimer:** Finally got it done! Well, you know the drill. Bleach is not mine... never. Now read the story!

**The Dance**

**mizz rukia**

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror while Inoue was doing her hair. She was wearing the black dress she had found that afternoon while shopping. It really did look good on her and now that Inoue did her makeup and hair she looked gorgeous! Her hair was back in a bun with chopsticks holding it together.

"Wow Inoue! Thanks! It looks really good!" Inoue smiled at Rukia.

"No problem! Anything to get you and Kurosaki-kun to FINALLY get together!" Rukia gaped at her. There was absolutely NO WAY she had said that!

"What about you and Ishida, Inoue? I know you like him also," Rukia said slyly, getting a new found confidence. Inoue blushed. "Whatever do you mean - "

"I see how you guys look at each other. It's so obvious!" Rukia laughed. Inoue shook her head. She also looked gorgeous in her dress and her gorgeous red hair curled.

"You ready girls?" Tatsuki called. She had the hotel door opened for them. Tatsuki was wearing something totally unlike her - a red dress with speghetti straps and went down to just above her knee.

"Coming!" Rukia and Inoue called together. "Ready?" Inoue asked Rukia.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

ICHIGOS POV

Ichigo looked at himself nervously in the mirror and gulped. He was wearing a blue sweater with a black stripe across his chest. He was also wearing a black pair of jeans.

"Ichigo! How do I look?" Keigo called from the other side of the room. Ichigo turned and looked at his friend, trying hard not to laugh.

"You look like an idiot Keigo!" Keigo pouted.

"You're just jealous of my good taste! Akina won't even be able to resist me!"

Ichigo shrugged and looked back at the mirror. He was putting his hands through it to see if he coould get a sexier look - it didn't seem to be working out as he planned.

_God... look at me! I'm trying to make myself look good for a girl!_

"So... Ichigo. If you're not trying to impress someone, why are you looking in the mirror trying to fix your hair?" Ishida asked, smirking.

Ichigo went red and then looked up and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to regain his composure. "Well, obviously there's going to be some hot babes at this party! There's no one in particular I want to impress!" Ishida laughed at him.

"Don't you mean that babe is Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Don't be an idiot Ishida! She's a bitch!" Ishida got up and rubbed where Ichigo punched him.

"Whatever you say..."

They made there way to the party where everyone was dancing and drinking. Ichigo gulped once again, too nervous to speak. He spot Rukia right away and gasped. She looked so sexy with her black dress and how her hair was tied up that way. He was definetly going to have a problem hiding his feelings for her now. She was a straight A babe.

Ishida looked at Ichigo's face. "Now can you deny you don't have feelings for her?" Ichigo looked at Ishida angrily. "Shut up about this Ishida!"

Ishida smiled. "No problem."

They made there way to the other side of the room, opposite the girls. There was no way they could ask Rukia and Inoue now, not without Keigo and Muizuro asking Akina first.

Then... there she was. Akina came in and got a spectacular entrance. She was wearing a strapless mini dress which was black. She had her eyeliner on like a cats. It was very Halle Berry in the movie Catwoman. Which was exactly where Akina got her idea from. But instead of short hair, her hair was wavy. She saw Ichigo and smiled.

"Hey! She smiled at me!" Keigo said ecstatically.

"No! It was me!" Muizuro said.

"Well, let's see for ourself! I'll go ask her to dance. And if she accepts, it was obviously me!" Keigo marched up to Akina while Ichigo rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey baby. Wanna dance?" Keigo asked Akina, trying to be seductive, though he obviously wasn't. Akina looked at him disgustedly. "No thanks. I've got bigger fish to fry."

Keigo looked at Muizuro sadly and walked back over.

"I guess it was you buddy. It's all right. I'll survive!" Keigo said to Muizuro who walked quickly up to Akina.

Akina looked at Muizuro for a second then pushed him over. "No thanks."

Ichigo stared at Akina. She wanted him? But, who ever wanted him? Well, normally he would want to, but now he had someone else on his mind. A shinigami.

"Wish me luck Ichigo," Ishida said and with splendid courage, he walked up to Inoue and asked her to dance. Ichigo saw them walk onto the dance floor hand and hand and Ichigo knew he got in.

RUKIAS POV

Rukia stood there with Tatsuki, watching Inoue dance with Ishida. They made a beautiful couple. If only her love life wasn't as confusing. She kept stealing glances to look at Ichigo. He was looking so fine tonight and she just wanted to dance with him, just once. But then, the next time Rukia looked, Ichigo wasn't near his spot.

_Maybe he's just in the bathroom, _she thought to herself.

When she turned back around, she saw Akina in Ichigo's arms, dancing. Rukia looked at them, tears in her eyes and went over to the drinks.

ICHIGOS POV

Akina got him to dance. Why? Maybe it was just an excuse not to ask Rukia because he was too shy. But now here he was, dancing with Akina. He didn't really enjoy it, but what could he say? The nerves won over his heart.

Ichigo looked over to see where Rukia was. He spotted her guzzling down a drink crying. _What's she crying for?_ he thought and broke apart from Akina.

AKINAS POV

"Ichigo! Where are you going!" she said in a false high voice. _Arg... don't tell me he's going to that Rukislut now! Let her get alcohal poisoning! My job would be much easier then! It's time for drastic action._

Akina walked over to Ichigo and pulled him to her. "You don't think you're getting away from me like that do you?" Ichigo looked at her angrily, but Akina had a surprisingly strong grip and she pulled him onto the dance floor and started grinding with him.

_No way he'll want to go with her once he feels the pleasures of being with me. _

ICHIGOS POV

Ichigo felt awesome grinding with Akina, but then his better judgement got the better of him. He pushed Akina away and ran towards Rukia who was holding the table to steady her balance. She was drinking her 6th glass in 5 minutes by the looks of it. He picked her up with her protests and made his way to the stairs to lead her to her hotel room. He passed people doing drugs, people drinking, and people having sex against the walls.

"Ichigo..." she said in his ear. Ichigo got shivers, finally realizing how close he was to her.

"Come on Rukia," he said opening her hotel door. "Go and get changed. You've had enough to drink" Rukia hiccoughed.

"Maybe your right..." she started walking and nearly fell over. Ichigo caught her.

"Okay, forget about changing!" Ichigo lead her to her bed. "Just go to sleep Rukia, I'll wait right here until someone comes up." Rukia turned and pressed up against Ichigo's chest and gave a wry smile.

"But don't you want some fun first?" Rukia said. She made her way to kiss him but Ichigo stopped her. He wanted to wait until she was all better. He couldn't take advantage of her this way. If he had her, he wanted her - the sweet yet bitchy Rukia. Not the slammed one.

"No, no, Rukia. Tomorrow, I promise," Ichigo said. _Did I mean that? _he thought to himself. Not really, but it was a fantasy he wanted to live. And he could've had it! What was wrong with him?

Rukia pouted at him. "You're no fun Strawberry. I thought you'd be amazing."

Rukia hopped into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ichigo breathed out. _Whoa. _he thought.

"Ichigo..." he heard a seductive voice behind him. Ichigo turned. Something he didn't need now... Akina standing in the doorway.

"Come on Ichigo. Why do you want to stay with a girl who's drunk. Let meeeee watch her while you go to have fun."

Ichigo looked at her puzzled. He had never seen this side of the sweet Akina. Maybe all girls got like this when they partied. No way he was ever going to go to a party with girls any more.

"All right Akina. Thanks. I don't know if I'm doing okay by letting her sleep right now." Akina smiled at him. "Don't worry. I know all about partying."

Ichigo passed by Akina and then he felt someone pushing him against the wall. He truned and saw Akina. "You think I'd let you go? Come on Ichigo, I know you want me." Akina smiled her red lips and then out of no where she kissed him passionately. Ichigo tried to pull away but her hands were behind his head, making sure he couldn't move.

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Akina moaned in his mouth. Then Ichigo saw a tiny frame in the doorway behind Akina's head and with a great strength he pushed her off and saw Rukia.

"Rukia! I thought you were sleeping!" Ichigo gasped, wiping his lips, hoping there wasn't any red marks from Akina's lips.

"Yeah, and I know why you wanted me to sleep Ichigo! So you could FUCK her!" Rukia said. She slammed the door in his face and Ichigo heard her lock it.

Ichigo banged on the door. "Rukia! Unlock the door! You don't understand!" There was no reply from Rukia.

He turned and saw Akina, his whole body shaking with anger.

"Whoops, sorry," she smiled and walked down the hall to her room.

AKINAS POV

_I've finally done it. No way they're going to get together ever now._

**Shuuryou…**

**I hope you guys liked it! R&R PLEASE**


	8. Mixed Feelings and Winning Back

-1**Disclaimer:** Sorry took so long everyone. Busy working and such! Well, bleach is not mine as you know. But this story is!

**Mixed Feelings and Winning Back Love**

**mizz rukia**

ICHIGO'S POV

_How could I have been so stupid! All along Akina wanted me, and I didn't even notice? If I had realized... I could have stopped ALL of this! Now I have absolutely NO chance of getting together with her. _

Ichigo was in the hotel room on the window ledge, looking outside at the sunset. He knew exactly what he was going to do. As soon as it was late enough, he was going to track Rukia down and force her to believe him. He looked around the room where everyone was sleeping. None of them had changed out of last nights clothes either. Ichigo assumed that they were way too hung over and probably wouldn't have woken up all night.

Ichigo picked up the phone and dialed "2" for room service. They weren't allowed to order it, but right now, he was hungry and didn't give a shit if he was going to get into trouble for it.

"Room service! How may I help you this morning?" a perky voice said over the phone. He had no idea how anyone could be that happy in the morning, unless they got a big fat pay for it.

"Hi, um... can I have eggs and bacon sent up to room 494? Orange juice with that please."

"Okay! No problem! It will be up in half an hour!"

Ichigo hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was 6 o'clock. He had not slept since he was thinking about the incident all night.

_Akina... if she wasn't a girl I'd skin her alive! If only she was a hollow... she'd have no chance!_

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia hadn't slept last night. Her face was streamed with silent tears that rolled down her face. All the other girls were sleeping and they were too tired when they came in to even notice Rukia sitting there at the window ledge all by herself. She looked at the sky where the sun was slowly rising, illuminating the sky to make a perfect scene. Except the scene that she kept going through over and over in her head sucked.

She kept picturing over in her head Akina and Ichigo kissing. She had just arrived in time to see it happen and ran out so fast she didn't even care what she said to Ichigo. Even though in her mind he deserved it.

_But what if he was telling me the truth? What if Akina started it? She's certainly the type of girl to try. And since when have I seen Ichigo actually like a hot girl? Well make it... when have I ever seen Ichigo with a girl at all?_

_No Rukia! You can't go weak! You saw what happened. They were kissing. And Ichigo didn't push her off. She's not superhuman or anything!_

Rukia cried harder at the thought. How could she be like this? She was a shinigami! She couldn't believe she was being so weak.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo looked at a binder that was hidden in a cubby under the phone. He picked it up curiously, wondering if he was actually going to read it or throw it out of anger. Ichigo sat on the foot of Ishida's bed and skimmed through it when he saw something. He picked up the phone and dialed 3.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could purchase some..."

RUKIA'S POV

7 o'clock was arriving now. The sun was fully risen and Rukia decided she might as well start packing since they were going back at the lodge that day. She really regretted partnering up with Ichigo, because now she was going to have to endure a bus ride back with him. Rukia hoped she didn't cry out in pain as they were driving a long ride.

Rukia spun around when she heard a knock at the door.

Rukia's eyebrows went closer together. _Who can it be at this time?_

Rukia went and opened the door, praying that it wasn't Ichigo or Akina. She couldn't deal with it. But it wasn't them. It was a rather plump lady with really rosy cheeks and hair tied up in a knot at the back of her head.

"Hi miss! Someone has ordered these flowers for someone in this room, so here they are!" She showed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers which has pinks and whites and lilac colours. It was so beautiful Rukia couldn't help but be jealous for whoever got them.

"Okay," Rukia said taking them from the lady, "who are they for?"

The lady took the card from the bouquet. "To a Miss Kuchiki Rukia, from a man named Kurosaki Ichigo. Good day miss!" The lady turned around, not seeing the shocked look on Rukia's face.

**Shuuryou…**

**So sorry it took so long and sorry this chapter is short. I'm going to try to keep updating faster! Also, sorry for not putting Akina in this chapter. I wanted to put more emphasis on Ichigo and Rukia's pain without her. R&R please!**


	9. The Unexpected Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I have plenty of time right now so here's chapter 9! Hope this is fast enough for all of you guys:P:P! Well, you know the drill. Bleach is not mine... never. Now read the story! Not longest work I've done but I wanted to finish this part of the story! Next chapter will be LONGG i promise.

**Unexpected Hollow**

**mizz rukia**

ICHIGO'S POV

Later on in the afternoon, the other guys had awoken, telling their fantastic stories over and over. _Why did they have such a good time, and my night has pretty much ruined what I cared about?_

"So Ichigo... how was your night? I never drunk that much before! Me and Inoue didn't get in until 3 o'clock in the morning! What happened to you last night? You didn't show up after you escorted Kuchiki to her room. Get lucky?" Ishida asked him, noticing that Ichigo hadn't said a word all morning.

Ichigo glared at him, creating a look of concern on Ishida's face.

"Ichigo! What did you do to Kuchiki?"

Ichigo glared at his friend, "I DID NOTHING! I RUINED MY CHANCES! THAT AKINA BITCH KISSED ME AND RUKIA SAW! NOW SHE THINKS I'M GOING WITH AKINA! HOW'S THAT LUCKY, BOY?"

Ishida looked taken aback then shook his head. "I knew Akina was no good. Well, what are you waiting for? Go try to win her back!"

Ichigo nodded and left the hotel room. He hoped Rukia liked her flowers. He couldn't think of something to say in the card to try and win her back. He could only hope that it would work out!

"How can I make it up to Rukia?" he asked himself. "I've got to do something. There is no way I can allow us to drift apart..."

He saw someone. A raven haired someone, just down the hall. Ichigo ran after her. He slowly made his way to her, inch by inch. She was near the stairs when Ichigo grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

The pain and anger he saw in her eyes frightened him. He didn't think he ever saw that kind of emotion in Rukia before. "Rukia..."

"No! Stop it Ichigo! Now I know okay? You're in love with Akina! Why bother try to hide it? I don't even know why you even bothered to send me flowers! What you want me for? Your toy who you can just hurt and laugh about it?" Ichigo looked in her eyes, finally realizing that Rukia felt the same way he did about her. They loved each other. But Akina ruined their chances. If only he had told her sooner...

"Rukia..." Rukia pulled away and ran up the stairs, crying.

"Well, well, well Ichigo," he heard. It was a very seductive voice he had heard before. It was Akina. He turned slowly around and gave her an evil look.

"You stay away from me bitch! You ruined it with Rukia and I! Go! You're not wanted here!"

Akina smiled at him. "Aw... I'm sorry Ichigo. Let me make it all better."

Before Ichigo realized it he was pushed up against the wall, with Akina's hands starting to go up his shirt.

"Ooooh. Muscles. I like that on a guy." She said. Ichigo pushed her off and ran down the hall, where the stairs were. The ones that lead to the roof.

He sat down, gazing at the spectacular view before him. He was at the edge. He looked down, and saw all the busy people doing their morning shopping. But he couldn't be bothered with that now. Where had Rukia gone?

Then he heard it. The screech of a hollow.

"Goddammit! Why now?" he asked himself angrilly, and saw Rukia running towards him. _What a change of heart.. _

Well, it wasn't a change of heart. Rukia had pushed his soul out of his body. "Come on Kurosaki! Defeat that hollow! What are you waiting for?"

Ichigo glared at her. "Well I would if you had warned me earlier about the stupid hollow!" he shouted at her and he noticed her face was going a little red.

"Well SORRY! I had other things on my mind right now!" Then she pushed him forward.

Ichigo drew out his Zanpakuto and drew it out, ready to fight.

RUKIA'S POV

Rukia heard a noise behind her and she spun around, looking at the girl who had ruined her life.

"Akina... GET AWAY FROM HERE! ARE YOU AN IDIOT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE?" Rukia asked her angrilly, trying to push her away.

Akina suddely went hot, so Rukia was unable to touch her. "No. I'm staying here. And nothing is going to stop me shinigami."

Rukia glared at her. _Who is this girl..._ she asked herself. Akina was definetly not normal. No one looked that pretty and had so much power. It was inhuman. Rukia had always heard about the unbelievably pretty girls with secrets who had hidden powers in her manga books, but she never thought of it like this!

AKINA'S POV

Akina loved the reaction on Rukia's face.

"Don't you see now, Kuchiki Rukia? Don't you understand I'm not like everyone. And I'm can destroy you. And I will. You better hang on to your boyfriend, because both of you are going to pay. Maybe not today, but you will in time. Watch out little Kuchiki..."

And Akina disappeared.

**Shuuryou…**

**I hope you guys liked it! R&R PLEASE. Oh yea... and this story is not over. TRUST MEE.**


End file.
